Risky Game
by Illumi Senri
Summary: Illumi wanted to stop Killua from taking Alluka and help Gon. Illumi wouldn't be able to do it on his own, not with the backing of Killua's friends. Illumi ask the only person closest to being his friend-Hisoka, a favor. But Hisoka wouldn't do it for free. What price will Hisoka demand from Illumi? (Yaoi, violence, you name it ) Hisoka x Illumi


XHisokaX

(In an apartment somewhere in Dentora Region)

A call from Illumi..

A rare contact from Illumi always meant that there's going to be something interesting that is about to happen and he's inviting him to take part in it. Anything and everything that surrounds Illumi is always interesting and worth his while.

Illumi is the closest thing that he could call his friend. But that's a little vague, the word 'friend' is not apt to describe their relationship that is always cordial and business like. Added to the fact that a conversation that Illumi talks the most is when Killua is involved. Killua's name always popping out of the conversation that greatly amused and irritated him.

On the contrary to what people may think, Illumi is just a simple person. Hisoka could always read what Illumi's thinking. What Illumi's gesture means. How to push the right button and the wrong one. He's much simpler than anybody thinks. There are only two things that interests Illumi and that's….

_Killing and Killua…_

Hisoka wouldn't be surprised if Killua's name is from Illumi. Named after the thing that Illumi love the most in the world before Killua existed. Then Illumi turned into a doting brother who couldn't differentiate affection to violence and it's so much fun on its own fashion when you see it on your own eyes.

"I just need you to help me out a little in preventing Killua to reach Gon. I don't care if Alluka died in the process. Just hit the misses for me.." Illumi said in that usually cold voice of his.

"Aaaahhh, sounds fun… Fufu, so we're up against the Hunter Associations this time.." Hisoka said in that honeyed tone of voice and way of speaking.

"Yes, you can do it right?" Illumi asked in his usual tone of voice, but only Hisoka could detect the need of confirmation of Illumi. One wrong answer, Illumi would attack to kill him. And that makes Illumi so interesting than most. Their mutual love for blood and violence, gravitated them naturally toward one another.

_Illumi is never boring…_

"Of course. For a price. You're not really expecting me to do it for free are you?" Though the big difference is, Illumi's violence and killing streak is more of a need than anything. Where in Hisoka, killing, violence and strong opponents are things he love the most, because it's fun. That's the key. He absolutely wouldn't do anything he doesn't found amusing or fun.

"You know money is not really an issue.." Illumi automatically said.

"And you know that money is not MY issue either.." Hisoka showed his thin smile. His eyes glinting with anticipation as he wait for Illumi to finally get the message. Believe it or not, Illumi can be unbelievably thick sometimes , just like Killua.

After a few seconds that feels like an hour to Hisoka because of boredom, Illumi finally realized what Hisoka is getting at. Illuni turned sharply and with his inhuman speed, lunged at Hisoka's neck with his sharp nails.

Illumi never use his sharp nails for fighting, maybe before. But Illumi rely on his needles. Killua's sharp nails are actually a learned technique from Illumi. Hisoka felt elated because he's probably the only person alive who had seen that technique.

The beautiful Illumi who love blood and carnage so much, yet detested a fighting style that lacked finesse and elegance. As they both fell on the floor as Hisoka dodged Illumi attack to avoid being fatally injured but not avoiding it completely in order to keep the fun going between the two of them.

This is their idea of play. The amusing game that they invented before. They never got bored or get sick of it. How Illumi couldn't bear the thought of losing the chance to play with this person that couldn't be easily killed. Who wouldn't cry and scream noisily. This person that always gave him what he wanted.

For a moment, Hisoka could finally see something close to an expression from Illumi's emotionless face. Hisoka is quite proud that he's the only person alive who could boast to have seen an expression from Illumi's face. Illumi would only show an expression in frenzy of killing or torturing somebody violently.

Illumi got his neck, but Hisoka doesn't mind. Illumi's eyes are getting started to gain a speck of brilliance. Blood, Illumi is getting excited by blood. As Illumi straddled him and started tracing his cheeks, carving patterns with his sharp fingernails, Hisoka didn't mind the pain. Illumi's expression almost hungry expression is worth it.

Its not like Hisoka does not feel the pain. Its more like, he like the pain. Pain sharpened his senses. Makes him more alert, more sensitive, more keen and more stimulated. A feeling akin to too much excitement, he can feel himself getting hard and so does Illumi.

"Hisoka, I really, really wanted to pull out your intestines and tie you with it.." Illumi whispered slightly louder than his usual tone and full of excitement, like whispering sweet nothings to his lover. Hisoka groaned and Illumi ripped his clothed apart with his sharp nails so violently even layers of Hisoka's skin came off with it.

Marked with deep claw marks, Hisoka looked at Illumi hungrily. His tongue wetting his lips, slowly and deliberately, both of them are waiting. Hisoka touched Illumi's long and silky hair that Hisoka suspected that he grew out of jealousy to Alluka whom Killua adored more than him. "Go ahead, if you can.." Hisoka said, confident that Illumi wouldn't go that far in fear of losing a favorite playmate.

Quivering with excitement, Illumi suddenly grabbed his left shoulder out of excitement unable to control his strength, Hisoka heard something snapped. Hisoka winced inwardly, Illumi probably wouldn't kill him intentionally but it doesn't mean Illumi wouldn't ended up killing him accidentally. But this is what makes all of these very exciting, the pain, the risk and the unpredictable Illumi. "Ahh, I really, really wanted to break, crushed and grind all of your bones in your body.." Illumi said.

Hisoka knows that Illumi is already losing himself. Losing grip with his control, when Illumi love to control everybody so much. Anytime soon, Illumi will become more deadly and dangerous. Blood are dripping on the floor from the various cut in Hisoka's body, but far from getting dizzy and writhing in pain, he's becoming more alert and more excited.

Illumi's expression is so wild and beautiful it's priceless. He wanted to carve it on his memory as long as he lived. That savage glee, that maddening smile, that unearthly beauty and the incomparable maniacal aura. Both of them are reveling and drowning in it.

Hisoka's right hand is the only hand that can move freely for now because Illumi probably broke his left shoulder. Playing cards with suit symbols suddenly appeared from his right hand. The card imbued with nen is just as sharp as Illumi's nails. But as Hisoka used it to peel Illumi's clothing, he was careful not to put on even a single scratch on Illumi.

Illumi doesn't like pain, though he pretty much enjoy inflicting them and Hisoka doesn't want to mar Illumi beautiful pale skin. Both of them are finally completely naked, the fluorescent lamp illuminates their perfect form. Hisoka, all bloody and bruised but still managed to look cool and dignified with a faint smile and excitement. Illumi, also drenched in blood himself because of his skin contact with Hisoka pretty much depicts the very picture of every people's ideal death god.

Both of their erections throbbing in needs. Illumi's right hand grabbed Hisoka's hard shaft and started stroking it up and down in Illumi's own hard way. Hisoka is feeling more excited and more alert. This is the most dangerous part, for Illumi might ended up castrating him. And the excitement because of the risk involved tripled the pleasure he's already feeling, he almost cum.

But he hold himself back, instead, wetting his right palm with his own blood also rubbed illumi's throbbing erection until both of them are panting from excitement. Then Illumi finally deemed its time and he guided Hisoka's member on his rear hole.

Both of them inhaled a sharp intake of breath and they both started moving like a wild animals. Like rabid wolves. With the primitive desire as old as time itself, they rock themselves in perfect synchronization. With every breath, with every move, with every pain, every pleasure, they both ended up losing themselves.

Digging his sharp nails to Hisoka's back so deeply, the pleasure is too much. HIsoka is bleeding profusely and not only Illumi's fingers are digging on his shoulders, but also half of his fingers almost reaching his clavicle and murmuring Illumi's own personal terms of endearments on the process.

"H-Hisoka, I…I..I want gouged your eyeballs and crushed it with my bare heels.."

".."

"I… I… I want to rip your skin inch by inch…."

".."

"I… I… I… I want to cut you piece by piece and feed it to our pet.."

".."

"Hisoka, I… I.. I… I want to pull out your brains from your nose and ears.."

".."

"L-Let me crush your internal organs with my bare hands…"

".."

"I want to… I want to… I want to pluck your ribcage one by one…"

".."

After that long ceremony of Illumi's own version of dirty talk, they both cum so violently and powerfully they almost destroyed everything within a hundred meter radius because of the sudden explosions of their powerful auras.. Glasses shattered and electric circuits burned.

They both assumed their usual expressions after that. Hisoka his usually charming and creepy jester smirk, and Illumi with his expressionless face and dead eyes. Illumi manage to tidy himself fast, then said "I'll wait for you in 30 minutes." Illumi said the location and began to walk away.

"I'll be there.." Hisoka just said and smiled with satisfaction…

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I don't own HXH. Thanks for reading..! Please review if you like the story, constructive criticisms are also very much welcome^_^**

**OH MY GOD…..! Where the heck did I get the idea?! I wrote this to vent my frustrations in writing the Chapter 9 of 'You Are My Sun' before I ended up writing something nasty. I might not meet everybody's expectation, but I'm doing my best.**

**I dedicate this story to my new friend Arjenka, she said she love Hisollu^_^**


End file.
